I'm Back
by Hoahphgfan
Summary: You may have thought clove died in the hunger games well you were wrong, and now she will stop at nothing untill she gets what she has always wanted. To get rid of Katnis Everdeen once and for all.
1. I am not DEAD!

I'm back

Cloves POV

You might have thought that I had died in the 74 annual hunger games when that stupid boy from eleven smashed that rock against my skull well you were wrong! I am alive and healthy I'm not going to tell you how but let me tell you one thing the world is about to go DOWN for trying to kill me I am still alive and just wait till Girl in fire sees me!


	2. The girl on fire

The girl on fire

Katniss's POV

I was in my first games I was at the feast I had just watched as foxface ran off with her bag I had an arrow loaded in my bow ready to run but when I began to, a knife sliced open the top of my forehead sending blood pouring into my eyes.

I knew I had been hit by the vicious knife thrower from 2 known as _Clove _as she begun to come closer selecting the perfect shape of knife she would use to kill me with it had a very mean look to it with its oak handle and curved blade perfect to slice through flesh she tackled me to the ground reminding me of rue and was just about to cut into my flesh.

When Thresh ripped her off of me slamming her to the ground Clove screaming for Cato to come to her rescue to save her from the beast as another yell came her way the voice belonged to Cato with the silence you could hear Cato running toward us I eventually saw him running toward Thresh sword in hand ready to attack.

I must have not been the only one to see him Thresh saw him as well and as soon as he did he belted out of there like a light leaving two careers ready to kill, kill, kill. I heard Clove cackle

So what should we do to her? He asked her

What would you like to do I mean you saved me.

I think we should make it slow and painful

Agreed Clove said with a smile plastered on her lips

They came over to me Clove had her knife ready in hand as she slowly started to cut off pieces that I wouldn't need any more like my pinkie my lips my other pinkie I had finally moaned

Okay we'll just get over with this Clove said as her knife entered my heart and everything went dark.

Ahhhhh I woke up screaming from my agonizing nightmare breathing heavy when I noticed a shadow on the other side of the room not just a normal shadow it looked like a person's shadow it began to move now I knew something was in my room with me a knife slowly emerging from they're pocket the same oak handle with a curved blade no it couldn't I said as the person slowly came out of the shadow.

This was not a peacekeeper or haymitch or any one I knew was alive this was someone I believed to be dead

This person was… _**Clove**_

**So there you have it another chapter this probably isn't very good but oh well bye.**


	3. A day dream?

**Oh my goodness this is just ridiculous I was in such a bad jam. So I had to ask my friend for some ideas and she gave me some thank goodness! Now I can continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clove or Katniss or any other hunger games character I put in this. Just the plot.**

**Katniss's POV**

"Hey firehead." Clove sneers.

If she said anything else I couldn't tell you what it was if my life depended on it. I immediately run into my closet. But before I can close the door all the way Clove swings the curved bladed knife and it hits directly between the door and the wall, **(Like a doorway) **propping the door open. Cloves coming closer, I have to get the knife out but I can't! Its lodged in the door too deep.

Clove approaches the closet, she draws the knife out of the door and brushes it off using her jacket like a napkin. She strides her way over to me and pulls me by my hair and slides me up the wall. Clove puts her "special" knife up against my throat. I scream but then I remember...

Nobody's home

"Why don't you just kill me?" I ask her but she merely grins

"Oh just killing you would be too easy. I want you to feel the pain." Clove purrs, her small grin turning into a wicked smile.

Clove let's go of me, tilts her head side to side, then grins.

"I'm giving you a head start 5, 4, 3-"

Before she continued her countdown, I dash down the stairs and out the front door. Cloves voice echoing through my brain.

_"I'm giving you a head start 5, 4, 3-"_

"I thought for sure you would get farther than this." A voice laughs from behind me.

I turn around and sure enough Clove is standing right in front of me smirking.

"Katniss!"

I look to see Peeta I sigh in relief and run towards him, He isn't that far away maybe about a driveway length and embrace him in a hug I pull back tears streaming down my face.

"Katniss? Katniss, whats wrong?"

"Its Clove. She's not dead she's alive!"

"What? Katniss that's ridiculous."

"No it's not, look!"

I turn around to see the see the same smirking Clove but she isn't there.

"Peeta I promise she was right here!"

"Katniss you were just imagining it Clove is dead."

I think to myself could I have imagined it? No! I wasn't Cloves alive!

And she's out on a mission... to kill me.

**And there you have it the third instalment of "Its back" I hope you enjoyed! Tell me did I do Cloves personality good or was it too soft Tell me in the comments!**


	4. Authors note!

Hey guys I am so sorry I havent uploaded anoy of my stories in such a long time if any of are doing nanowrimo then you fell my pain! But if you don't its practically this thing where during the month of november where you try to write 50,000 words and well can i just say It isn't easy its my first year doing it so yeah once again I am truely sorry just know that after november i will be back up and running again :) Okay later everybody see ya later!1!


End file.
